


Boy Talk

by Lumelle



Series: Changing Plumage [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: FtM Hibari Kyouya, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Implied Relationships, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: There is someone Dino wants Kyouya to talk with about the whole being a boy thing. It's safe to say neither Kyouya nor Dino's so called expert know what to expect, but somehow it doesn't end in corpses.





	Boy Talk

Had gazes been capable of actual heat, Kyouya was sure he would have set the door on fire by now.

Not that the door had done anything except exist, of course. And really, by the time he had arrived here, his decision should have been long since made. Dino had made it very clear why he had extended an invitation, and that Kyouya was under no obligation to even show up in the first place. He'd come this far; why was stepping in so difficult?

He could have turned around and left, of course. He was sure nobody would have blamed him for it, certainly not Dino, not that he gave a damn about anyone else's opinion of course. However, giving up at this point would have felt like failure, and he wasn't about to stand for that.

Gritting his teeth, Kyouya channeled his annoyance at himself and the situation, bringing Roll out of his bracelet. He wasn't here to fight, of course, but the reassuring bit of weight as he set Roll on his shoulder opposite to Hibird grounded him a little, holding back some of the more intrusive thoughts.

With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in.

The sitting room was fairly opulent, as could only be expected in the Cavallone mansion, with stuffed bookshelves and thick curtains lining the walls. A grand fireplace was shining with flickering flames despite the warm weather, flanked by frankly needlessly large armchairs. From his vantage point Kyouya could only see a pair of legs reaching out from one chair, clad in nondescript black pants. Of course this would have to be tricky until the very last moment.

Well, it was too late to back down now. Striding across the room with his hands clenched into fists, Kyouya dropped into the unoccupied armchair, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't self-conscious, of course he wasn't, he was just annoyed. That was all.

"Oh, my." Superbi Squalo glanced at Kyouya over a half-empty glass of whatever alcohol he had apparently been sipping at, lifting a slim silver eyebrow. "I wonder if the Bucking Horse has anything stronger than this shit."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kyouya hissed. He hadn't come here to be made fun of. Roll bristled at his shoulder, sensing his agitation.

"Nothing, nothing." Squalo emptied the rest of his glass in one go, pouring more from a bottle he had standing on an end table next to him. "So. You're the one Dino wanted me to talk to, huh?"

"And I'm assuming you're the one he wanted me to talk to." Dino had been rather vague, just asking if it would be fine for him to ask an acquaintance to talk to Kyouya about similar experiences, without revealing any names. Though really, Kyouya shouldn't have been surprised. For all his social graces there weren't that many people Dino was particularly close to outside Romario and Sawada's bunch, certainly not close enough that Kyouya could imagine him asking them to have a chat with Kyouya about… all this. Squalo, however, certainly qualified, for all that Kyouya was yet to understand what connection Dino would have felt to the foul-mouthed swordsman.

"Either that, or he's shit at scheduling." Squalo took another sip, swirling the rest of the drink as he glanced at Kyouya. "Should I get you a glass as well? Or are you going to get on my fucking case for even offering?"

"Neither." Kyouya relaxed just a little, though he kept his arms crossed. "You can take the morals of it up with Cavallone, it's his residence and not my jurisdiction. However, I'm personally not one for drinking."

"Suit yourself." Squalo shrugged. "I'm certainly capable of emptying Dino's bar cabinet all by myself if I feel like it."

"Have at it, then. He can certainly afford to replace it all." Roll snuffled at his cheek, calming down a little, and Kyouya reached up to scratch it between the spines. "So… you are Cavallone's expert, then?"

Squalo snorted. "I was born without a dick, yes, if that's the info you're after."

Well, if he was trying to unsettle Kyouya by getting crude, he was failing. "I suppose that would be the gist of it, yes."

"And from the fact Dino sent you to me, I'm assuming you're dealing with the same bullshit?"

"You… could say that." Which wasn't something he was used to discussing with anyone, but he'd already made his decision as he came in.

"Hm. Yeah, don't envty you, it's a fucking pain to deal with, especially until you get your shit sorted out. Though on the bright side of things, they're getting better at fixing that shit all the time."

"And you know about… fixing such things, then?"

"Eh, I've got one perspective. No idea how it'll go for you, but then I also have no fucking idea what it's like for you in your skin, so I can't give any hard answers anyway." Squalo smirked. "But hey, I've got the key to Dino's liquor stash and the promise of a dinner, so I'm in no hurry to fuck off if you've got questions."

"Hm." Kyouya paused, turning this over in his mind. He had questions, of course, plenty of them, but whether he could just sit here and ask them with Squalo looking at him was another thing entirely. "Dino keeps complaining that I wear my binder too much."

"Considering I've never seen you not flat? I'd fucking agree." Squalo shook his head. "Not that I have much room to speak, he was getting on my fucking case about it all the time when we were younger, but I'm at least supposed to be the older and wiser guy here so what the hell. So, yeah, you shouldn't wear it all the time, and definitely not while fighting, which for you is basically all the time anyway."

"Except the alternative is intolerable."

"Might seem like it now. If you fuck up your lungs and rib cage? That's not exactly going to be easy, either. Besides, if you're ever going to go for surgery, having your chest in good shape will make it easier to get good results."

"What's that like, then?" Kyouya couldn't believe he was even asking this, but… well. He was curious.

"Going under the knife?" Squalo shrugged. "In my experience, the worst part is having to avoid any physical strain for weeks after so you don't tear anything open."

"Weeks?" Kyouya made a face. "That seems… impossible."

"Yeah, it's not easy. I'm pretty sure Dino threatened to tie me down at least once a day while I was getting bored out of my fucking skull. On the other hand… hey." Squalo gestured at himself with the hand that wasn't holding his drink. "Way I see it, I traded a month or two of sitting still for never having to wear a fucking binder ever again. For me, that's worth every last shitty second."

"That's… worth consideration, I suppose." And really, few things were as tempting as the idea of never having to worry about that particular area of his body again.

"You know Dino'd probably jump at the change to pay for the operation for you, right?" Squalo snorted. "I mean, I know fuck all about your own finances, but I do know he'd be fucking delighted to help you feel better, and in this case the only thing he can try is throw money at the problem."

"He does have a habit of doing that, yes." Kyouya paused. "When you say no physical strain, exactly what do you mean?"

"Your worst case scenario, more or less." That brought out a smirk from Squalo. "After top surgery walking around the house's fine, but anything that makes you sweat or makes your heart speed up is a fucking no until everything's nice and healed." Kyouya's distaste must have shown on his face, as Squalo barked out a laugh. "Hey, no hissing, little kitty. It could be worse."

"That's hard to imagine." Though he did have to admit the bad days weren't exactly comfortable, either.

"Things could always be worse. That's the one thing you can count on." Squalo snorted. "Might be a bit harder to find someone to take out the extra plumbing, if that's what you want, because God fucking forbid someone be in possession of a baby factory and not make use of it. You've got Dino's bank account in your corner, though, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Anything else, well. There's pros and cons to everything, you've got to decide what your priorities are. What I want in a dick may not be what you want."

"I'll… keep that in mind." And now he was doing his best not to think about Squalo's penis, thanks. "Ah. How was it transitioning in…" Except he couldn't finish the question, not without admitting he'd actually committed to something.

"In mafia?" That apparently required a big gulp. "Fucking shitty. You'll probably have it somewhat easier, since the mafia as a whole has only ever seen you as a guy, but I was enrolled as a girl when I started mafia school. It was fucking hell, and that was with the Cavallone heir insisting he was my friend." Squalo finished his second glass. Well, the second Kyouya had seen him with. "The only ones who knew me before I put an end to that bullshit that I'm still in touch with are Xanxus and Bucking Horse, and that's because I couldn't shake those fucking shitheads if I tried. Anyone else from before that can rot in hell, and I'll happily help them on the fucking way."

"Good thing I've no desire to announce it to the world, then." Kyouya scowled. "My body is nobody's business but mine. If Cavallone hadn't figured it out on his own, the only ones with any idea would still be Tetsu and my grandfather."

"For what it's worth, Sawada's bunch is soft enough they'd probably have no trouble with it. I'm pretty sure they're placing bets on when Bucking Horse finally manages to drag you to bed, I doubt they're expecting you to find a pretty little girl to fuck with your pretty little bio dick."

Apparently Squalo found Kyouya's scandalized reaction hilarious, judging by his laugh. That was just ridiculous. Kyouya had absolutely no interest in getting involved in such a manner by anyone, including Cavallone. He could barely stand to look at himself without clothes on a good day, never mind even imagine letting anyone else come in touch with the intimate parts of his body.

Thankfully it was relatively easy for him to change the subject, drink and amusement apparently making Squalo much simpler to distract. By the time Dino showed up, opening the door with the kind of wariness that made Kyouya suspect he hadn't been entirely confident Kyouya and Squalo could manage to have a civil conversation. The relieved grin as he announced that dinner was served certainly spoke to such.

For all the talking they had done before, Squalo pulled him aside after a very lengthy, admittedly enjoyable dinner.

"Look, brat. I'm not going to be your sweet trans big brother, not exactly my area of expertise. But, well. You got any more questions or want to vent, Dino's got my number."

"Well, aren't you being accommodating." Kyouya lifted his eyebrows. Not that he didn't appreciate the offer, but it wasn't exactly typical of Squalo.

"Hey, I know exactly how fucking shitty it can get. If answering my phone now and then means I won't have to try to comfort Bucking Horse because you decided to take a long fucking walk off that precious roof of yours, well, might actually be worth my time."

"…Thanks." He might have wanted to make some snarky comment about that, but, well. He couldn't entirely discount the possibility.

"Just, you know. If you think it might be funny to ask for dick pics? I'm going to call your fucking bluff." Squalo smirked. "You don't want to play chicken with me."

And, really, if they had made it through the entire evening without Kyouya drawing his tonfas, Dino would have probably gotten worried about him.


End file.
